Loving again
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Shouyou started his own flower shop 'Garden Fantasy' at the age of 19, now 4 years later he still got alot of custumors, but there was one who would come in every single day. Shouyou had learned his name was Kageyama Tobio.


_**Loving again**_

 _Shouyou started his own flower shop 'Garden Fantasy' at the age of 19, now 4 years later he still got alot of custumors, but there was one who would come in every single day. Shouyou had learned his name was Kageyama Tobio._

Shouyou was in the back when he heard the little bell ring.

"I'll be right there!" Shouyou bended down to pick up a huge vase with flowers in them, slowly making his way to the front of the store.

"You want me to help you with that?" Kageyama leaned against the counter, smiling.

Shouyou almost let the vase slip from his hands as he heard Tobio's voice.

"Do you ever work?" Placing the vase down in the corner he rearranged the roses "You're spending alot of time here, makes me think you don't have a job anymore" Shouyou grinned, wiping his hands clean.

"I do have breaks you know" Kageyama rolled his eyes, a small blush forming on his face as Shouyou kept looking at him.

"Are you planning on just looking or actually buying something today?" Shouyou leaned over the counter "We got some new flowers today"

Kageyama cleared his throat, bright yellow flowers catching his eye. Making his way towards them he pointed at the flowers

"What are these called?" Shouyou looked up, his lips curling up into a small smile.

"Those are called peonies, they are one of my favourite flowers. They come in different colors" Shouyou watched as Kageyama picked up a bouquet of them.

"I'll have these then" Kageyama placed them on the counter, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"That will be $15 then" taking the money from Kageyama he glanced up at him "Who's the lucky one to get these?" He took a step back as the flowers were almost pushed against his face.

Kageyama's face was flushed as he looked away, holding the flowers out for Shouyou to grab.

"Th-they're for you...you said you liked them, right?" Kageyama dared a glance and saw Shouyou smiling happily, gently taking the bouquet from Kageyama's hands

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that" he closed his eyes, sniffing the flowers "Thank you"

"I-I have to get back to work now...I-i'll probably see you later" Kageyama rushed out of the store, his face completely red

Shouyou slowly made his way towards the back, sniffing the flowers. Suga leaned against the office door, smirking

"I saw that Kageyama guy again. Did he just really buy those flowers for you?" Suga chuckled

"Shut up, it's sweet" placing them in a vase, Shouyou looked at the clock "I'll be leaving for a bit, there aren't many people in the street so it shouldn't get too busy" he took his apron off, looking at Suga

"Are you going to visit him? You know you can't continue to bother eachother at work" Suga smiled as he fixed Shouyou's shirt

"I'm not going to bother him, I need to buy food for Mimi. Oh and please don't let Daichi come in again. You can do those things at home" Shouyou rolled his eyes as Suga's face turned red "We have camera's, Suga, you should know that by now"

As Shouyou walked down the street towards the pet store, he took the hairtie from his wrist and put his hair up in a small ponytail.

"Good morning Shouyou dear" Mrs Chiba was leaning over the counter of her small bakery. Shouyou smiled sweetly bowing a little

"Good morning, I will bring you some new flowers today" Shouyou looked at the emtpy tables that stood outside "You should've told me the other ones have wilted already" chuckling he took the small bag from the old lady

"You're too kind, thank you so much" she waved him off happily

Opening the door of the pet shop, he looked around to see if Kageyama was there. Pouting a little as he didn't see him anywhere he made his way towards the cat food.

"Sh-shouyou?" Kageyama just turned the corner as he saw Shouyou trying to reach for the bag "I thought you were working?"

"A-ah..I just left for awhile to buy some food for Mimi, Suga is watching the shop right now" Shouyou bit his lip as he looked at Kageyama

Nodding slowly, reaching up he grabbed the bag for Shouyou and gave it to him

"I was wondering...I actually wanted to ask you this back in the shop" Kageyama looked around nervously "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Shouyou's eyes widened and before he could answer him Kageyama was called to the back by his boss

"I...I'll wait for your answer" Kageyama took one last look at Shouyou before he went to the back of the store

On his way back to his shop he couldn't help but replay the words in his head 'go on a date with me' "A date, huh?" he pushed the door open just to see alot of impatient customers

"Shouyou! Thank god you're back!" Suga looked at his friend "A-ah yes, I will get those immediatley"

Shouyou quickly brought his bags to the office and put his apron back on, smiling widely as he stepped back into the shop

"Who can I help next?" Shouyou tried to help every customer as fast as he could.

Suga draped himself over the counter as the last customer left the store

"I thought I would die" Suga pouted as Shouyou laughed

"That's a bit too much, don't you think?" checking the time he stood back up "I'm going to change some of the flowers that are outside. Can you bring more flowers inside the store?" Shouyou glanced at Suga as he walked out.

"Shouyou? Weren't you supposed to bring Mrs Chiba new flowers?" Suga peeked his head out of the door

"Ah! I forgot! Could you please do that for me? I will watch the store this time" pressing his hands together he grinned at Suga who just sighed

"Daisies, right?" as Shouyou nodded he went back into the store

Tilting his head Shouyou looked at the many roses and carnations.

"I wonder if Kageyama likes carnations, he looks like a carnation person" blushing Shouyou picked up a red carnation

"Shouyou? You've been staring at that flower since I left" Suga looked at his watch "I've been gone for about 30 minutes"

Shouyou slowly looked at Suga his eyes widening

"Kageyama..." placing the flower back quickly he wiped his hands on the apron "C-can I help you?"

Suga grinned, going back into the shop to leave them alone

"My mom wanted some flowers from your shop, I told her about it" Kageyama rubbed the back on his neck

"You told her about my shop?" giggling Shouyou picked up a bouquet of different kind of flowers "What about these?"

"Perfect" Kageyama wasn't talking about the flowers, looking at the red head he felt his face warm up again

Beaming Shouyou walked into the shop, motioning for Kageyama to follow him

"That should be $10" Kageyama looked at Shouyou

"But it says it's $25" Kageyama pointed at the price on the plastic

Shouyou smiled, holding his hand up

"Pick me up tonight at 8pm" Shouyou tried hard not to blush, taking the money from Kageyama

"Pi-pick you up...?" Kageyama's eyes widened "You're saying yes!?"

Covering his mouth, Shouyou giggled, nodding

"8pm, don't be late~" Closing the register he went back to tending the flowers

After giving Kageyama his addres he waited Kageyama to leave the shop and to be out of sight, Shouyou screamed and curled himself up only making Suga laugh harder

"You're only making it harder on yourself, Shou. Why are you making him try so hard? He's been after you for 2 years already" Suga patted Shouyou's back "You love him, don't you?"

"I don't want the same to happen again" Shouyou lifted his head

Suga shook his head, sliding his fingers through Shouyou's hair

"Kageyama isn't like that. Your ex was just an asshole who deserves to be in jail for what he has done, I know you loved him but you deserve so much better" helping Shouyou up they made their way to the back

Shouyou was abused for several years by his ex-boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, while they were together Oikawa would just go out with other boys and girls, going so far to even bring them home and sleep with them.

Shouyou shuddered at the memories, gripping onto Suga's arm

"I'll bring everything inside, you clean up everything else, ok? We'll close a little early today" Suga rubbed Shouyou's back "I'll bring you home as well"

"Thank you, Suga" taking a deep breath he began cleaning the back

After locking up, Suga led Shouyou to his car.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable tonight with Kageyama, text me the place you are and I will come and get you immediatly, ok?" driving off, Suga glanced at Shouyou who was gripping the seatbelt, nodding

"I will, thank you..." before Suga could say more Shouyou shushed him "I know, no sex on the first date, once was enough to know that it shouldn't be like that.." Shouyou looked down, his hair covering his eyes

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up again. I know you will have an amazing time with Kageyama" Suga gave Shouyous hand a gentle squeeze

They arrived at Shouyou's apartment, but when Shouyou didn't get out Suga gave him a confused look. Whining Shouyou turned his head towards his friend

"Please help me get ready" jutting out his lower lip, he made a puppy sound making Suga chuckle and unbuckle his belt

"Alright alright, get your butt out of my car" he turned of the engine and got out, waiting for Shouyou to get out as well before locking the car

Shouyou sat on his bed nervously, watching as Suga threw his clothes next to him

"I don't even know where he's going to take me, what am I supposed to wear?" Shouyou groaned, letting himself fall back

"When was the last time you went shopping?" Shouyou sat up as he heard Suga let out a mix of a gasp and a squeal "You have a dress? Oh! and a skirt! You should definitely wear the skirt, you can put a long shirt over it"

Shouyou was sure his face was bright red, he forgot he had those, he got them as a birthday present last year from Yachi and Kiyoko

"A-are you sure about the skirt? What if Kageyama finds it weird?" Suga scoffed

"He should like you for who you are, not what you wear. Though, he might have a kink for you wearing skirts" Suga laughed as he held the dress up while throwing the skirt at Shouyou "Did you shave your legs?"

"I-I did last night..." Shouyou glanced at the clock "He should be here soon..."

"Then hurry up and get changed!" Suga ushered Shouyou in the bathroom, closing the door after him

Shouyou was putting his shirt on as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it Shou, take your time" Suga laughed as he made his way to the door, opening it

Kageyama looked up, blinking

"I-I came for Shouyou" Kageyama nervously played with the sleeve of his shirt

Suga looked him up and down, tilting his head he quickly looked back before stepping out, closing the door behind him, making Kageyama even more nervous and confused

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but please take good care of Shouyou. He means alot to me and he deserves to be happy" Suga leaned against the door as he looked at Kageyama

"I would never do anything to hurt him, if that's what you're talking about. I haven't been fighting for his attention just so I could end up hurting him" Kageyama frowned before his face relaxed into a small smile "I really like Shouyou, love even.."

That was what Suga wanted to hear, he opened the door as he heard Shouyou's voice

"I'm here Shou. Just had a little talk with Kageyama" Suga smiled as Shouyou came running in

"Ka-kageyama...u-uhm.." Shouyou tugged on the skirt, pulling Suga close to him, whispering "I-it's a little short..spe-specially in the back"

Suga looked behind the short boy, giggling

"Your shirt covers your butt, don't worry" lightly patting Shouyou's butt he pushed him towards Kageyama "Put your shoes on and get out of here~ I'll leave soon as well"

"You look beautiful" Kageyama looked at Shouyou as he smiled softly

"Th-thank you" Shouyou stood up straight "Y-you look really good as well"

"Ok that's it, I can't take it anymore" pushing both boys out of the apartment Suga rolled his eyes "Get out and have fun!" he closed the door infront of their faces

"He...he just kicked me out of my own apartment.." that comment made Kageyama chuckle and Shouyou pout

They walked in a comfortable silence towards the shopping center

"I was thinking we could just walk around, try some streetfood and get to know eachother a little bit more" Kageyama looked at Shouyou who nodded smiling

"That sounds like a good idea" Shouyou looked away, he couldn't stop smiling the entire time

The whole night was filled with smiles and laughter. They both had an amazing time and they couldn't stop gazing into eachothers eyes as they sat across from eachother.

"Is that you shrimpy?" Shouyou tensed up at the voice, his face getting pale as his grip on Kageyama's hand tightened

Slowly Shouyou turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw who it was

"T-tooru..." Shouyou just wanted to get up and run

"I honestly don't care what you're doing here, but can you leave?" Kageyama glared at Oikawa who just laughed

"What? I can't greet my cute shrimpy?" Oikawa smirked as he saw Shouyou started to tremble

"Ka-kageyama, c-can we leave?" Shouyou stood up, making his way to stand next to Kageyama as a hand held him back

"Are you dating this slut, Kageyama?" Shouyou struggled against Oikawa's grip

"I'm not a slut!" Shouyou pushed against Oikawa's chest, falling back against Kageyama who caught him

"Are you ok?" he looked down at Shouyou, frowning as the shorter boy shook his head "Oikawa, get the hell out of here"

"Aaw, come on. Let me play with shrimpy. He just disappeared on me 3 years ago" smirking, Oikawa looked at Shouyou "I guess you still haven't learned"

"We're leaving" Kageyama wrapped an arm around Shouyou as they walked away, pulling the boy closer as he felt him trembling "It's ok, Shouyou"

"He won't love you anymore if I told him about everything shrimpy!" Kageyama turned around glaring

"Don't bother. I have heard you talking in the club about how you just dragged your boyfriend around, slapping, punching and kicking him whenever you felt like it. Making him think you loved him when you slept around" Kageyama clenched his fist "I felt sorry for whoever it was, but now knowing it was Shouyou.."

Kageyama was shaking with anger, Oikawa only making it worse by laughing. A tugging on his hand made him look down, his gaze softened as he looked at a flushed, tear streaked face

"T-tobio...lets go, please..." Shouyou looked up at Kageyama

Kageyama nodded slowly, wiping Shouyou's tears away

"Just one more thing" Kageyama let go of Shouyou's hand as he made his way towards Oikawa

"That's the exact face he made when I used to beat him up" Oikawa laughed "Isn't he adorable To-" Oikawa fell to the ground, his hands covering his face "Th-the fuck!?"

Kageyama was seething with anger, shaking his hand to lessen the pain

"If I ever see you near Shouyou again, I will break more than just your nose" making his way back to Shouyou he took his hand, pulling him away from the scene

"Y-you punched him...n-noone has ever done that..." Shouyou stared wide eyed at the taller boy

"He deserved much more than just a broken nose though" Kageyama gently squeezed Shouyou's hand "Are you ok though?"

"I-I am...I think...I was just really shocked the see him there" Shouyou looked down at their hands "Thank you..."

"Hey, he was wrong. About everything, but specially about me not loving you because of that. I don't care what happens. My feelings for you won't change" Kageyama looked lovingly at Shouyou

Shouyou scrunched up his nose adorably

"Even if I slapped you? Steal your clothes? Eat your food?" Kageyama could only laugh at that, pulling the boy closer, wrapping his arms around him

"You're really adorable, do you know that?" Kageyama leaned down and Shouyou closed his eyes expecting a kiss

His eyes fluttered back open as he felt lips pressed against his forehead

"I love you, Shouyou. But I don't want to force you into anything. If you're not ready for something then I will wait for you" Tobio smiled

Shouyou teared up, burrying his head in Tobio's chest

"Just so you know. I like it when you call me by my first name" Kageyama chuckled as Shouyou weakly pounded his fist against his chest

"I want more food" Shouyou looked up pouting

"More?" Kageyama nodded "Alright, lets go eat some ramen"

After eating their ramen, Kageyama walked Shouyou back home

Leaning back against his door, he played with Kageyama's hands shyly

"I really had a great time" Shouyou smiled shyly

Kageyama placed a finger under Shouyou's chin, lifting his head

"I did too. Would it be ok if I visit you at work again tomorrow?" Kageyama played with Shouyou's hair

"You are always welcome" Shouyou leaned against Kageyama's touch

"I will see you tomorrow then" Tobio kissed Shouyou's cheek "Goodnight Shou"

"G-goodnight Tobio" Shouyou opened the door, stumbling in. He waved till Tobio disappeared into the elevator

"Well, seems someone had a good night" Suga sat up straight on the couch

"Suga? I thought you went home already?" Shouyou couldn't stop smiling, throwing himself on the couch next to Suga "It was amazing, you were right, he is amazing" Shouyou looked down, wondering if he should tell

Suga knew Oikawa and knew every single detail about what he had done to Shouyou

"Whats wrong Shou? I thought you were happy?" Suga made Shouyou look at him

"Tooru was there..." Shouyou bit his lip as he saw the look in Suga's eyes change "He said all sort of things, you know how he is. Tobio got really angry and broke his nose..."

"I'm going to kill that motherfu-" Suga looked up angrily at the door as he heard the doorbell ring. Making his way to the door he ripped it open "What the hell do you want!?"

Kageyama stared wide eyed at Suga

"I...uhm, I was still worried about Shouyou, I didn't want him to be alone" Kageyama glanced over Suga's shoulder to look at Shouyou

"Good, you stay here and keep Shouyou company" Suga put his shoes on "I have to kill someone" he fished out his phone, calling Daichi "Don't you dare leave this apartment till I call you, goes for both of you"

Kageyama slipped into the apartment, he thought his boss was scary but this guy was even scarier

"Dai-chan, remember Oikawa?" Suga's voice faded as he door closed

"Hello..." Shouyou smiled sheepishly "He really won't kill him...I hope" Shouyou frowned

"I wouldn't mind if he did kill Oikawa, the bastard deserves it" Kageyama slowly sat down

Shouyou pouted, poking Tobio's cheek

"Killing is bad and I don't want my friend to go to jail" Shouyou looked at him

"You're too nice" Kageyama ruffled Shouyou's hair, he was surprised as Shouyou cuddled up against him

"I really really like you, Tobio" Shouyou closed his eyes as Tobio wrapped an arm around him

Tobio kissed Shouyou's head

"We'll take it easy, ok? I told you I would wait for you, I don't care how long it will take" Kageyama nudged Shouyou with his cheek making the boy look up at him "I want you to forget everything that happened and focus on yourself, what makes you happy"

Shouyou stared at him, he wondered how after all those aweful years he found someone he could be happy with. With trembling hands, Shouyou traced Tobio's face

"W-where have you been?" pressing his lips softly against Tobio's, Shouyou felt tears roll down his face

Tobio looked into brown wet eyes as he slowly but gently kissed the red head back

After awhile they pulled away, both smiling widely. Kageyama lifted Shouyou's hand, kissing the back of it

"It's late, you should sleep" Tobio smile widened as Shouyou giggled

"You too~ I have a guest room where you can stay" Shouyou stood up stretching, walking to the door of the guest bedroom, he opened the door

Kageyama stood up walking to the smaller boy

"Good night, sunshine" Tobio leaned down, giving Shouyou a quick kiss before he disappeared into the room

Shouyou lay wide awake in his bed, the events of what happened that night was still fresh in his mind, he could still feel Oikawa's fingers around his arm. Shuddering he sat up straight.

'Should I go in? Would he be mad?' Shouyou quietly shuffled out of his room, clutching onto the pillow, he raised his hand as he stood infront of the guest bedroom, knocking softly

"T-tobio? Can I come in?" Shouyou waited for an answer but didn't hear anything, sighing he turned around and let himself fall on the ground "Ofcourse he doesn't answer..."

Shouyou closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow as he leaned against the door

Sometime later that night, Tobio got out of bed to use the bathroom. As he turned on the light and opened the door he jumped back as something fell into his room, well, more like someone

"Shouyou? Shou!" Tobio crouched down, picking up the sleeping boy. Gently laying him down on the bed he looked at him "Why were you sleeping there?" sighing he tucked the boy in

Coming back from the bathroom Tobio saw Shouyou sitting up straight, looking around confused

"Tobio?" Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut "C-can you please hold me?"

Kageyama frowned but slowly made his way to the bed, sitting down next to him

"What's wrong, Shou? Don't tell me you're still thinking about that bastard?" when Kageyama saw him nod he immediatly pulled the boy in his arms "He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise"

Shouyou felt himself relax almost immediatly in Kageyama's arms

"Your phone went off and when I looked it, was Suga calling, so I picked up. He said they found him, he didn't tell me much but they got Oikawa's team members to turn against him, apparently Oikawa got arrested" Kageyama slowly rubbed Shouyou's back, taking a deep breath before continueing "It seemed like you weren't the only one..."

Kageyama felt Shouyou stiffen before he started to shake. Slowly laying them both down, he pressed soft kisses on Shouyou's face trying to calm him down

"Suga said you don't have to go to work, he and Daichi will watch over the store the whole day tomorrow" Tobio looked at the small boy "I will call in sick as well, I'm going to stay with you ok?"

Shouyou nodded slowly, burrying his face in Tobio's neck.

The next morning Tobio awoke by a sweet smell, looking next to him he saw Shouyou sleeping peacefully. He started tracing his fingers softly over Shouyou's nose and cheeks

"I will protect you. I love you, Shouyou" blinking he chuckled as he saw a small smile form on Shouyou's lips so he poked his forehead "If you're awake then say so"

"But then I wouldn't hear everything~" Shouyou whined, rolling ontop of Kageyama "besides, I smell pancakes" bolting up he looked down with wide eyes realizing what he just did

Kageyama just looked up at him, smiling softly. Reaching out his hands he cupped Shouyou's face and pulled him back down, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss

"I could wake up like this every morning" Kageyama grinned as Shouyou whined once again and hit his chest

The bedroom door opened and there stood Suga and Daichi grinning

"If you're up get your lazy butts out of bed and join us for breakfast" Suga walked over to them, ruffling Shouyou's hair "How is our little monkey feeling?"

"A little better now" Shouyou smiled shyly, glancing at Tobio

"Good, go wash up and then you can eat pancakes" Daichi waited for Shouyou to leave the room before he looked at Kageyama "We won't mention Oikawa anymore. We'll only talk about it if Shouyou asks ok?"

"I don't even want to mention him. To me he's dead" Kageyama got up, stretching "Weren't you two supposed to open the shop?" Kageyam laughed as Suga cursed and pulled Daichi out of the apartment, shouting their goodbyes

As soon as Shouyou emerged from the bathroom, Kageyama wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his head, making Shouyou squirm and giggle.

"I want pancakes, Tobio~" Shouyou stretched his arms out trying to get away "Waah! They will get cold! Don't make me kick you"

Kageyama gasped, pretending to be hurt

"You would never kick me" He tried to walk them into the kitchen while he still held onto Shouyou's waist

"I will if I don't get my food" Shouyou stuck his tongue out, making Tobio laugh

"What do you want to do today? Stay home or do you want to go out eat more yummy food and go shopping?" Tobio sipped his orange juice as he looked at Shouyou who looked up at the ceiling as he was chewing

"Order alot of take out during the day and just watch tv" Shouyou carefully looked at Tobio "Is that ok?"

Kageyama looked at him 'is he really asking me if that is ok?'

"Anything you want" smiling, Tobio reached over and grabbed Shouyou's hand "Whatever you feel like doing"

"What are we?" Shouyou looked at him "A-are we together?"

"If that is what you want" Tobio played with Shouyou's fingers "Hinata Shouyou, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Shouyou could swear his heart stopped for a few seconds before beating like crazy.

"Ye-yes..." Shouyou hiccuped as a tear rolled down his cheek

Kageyama walked around the table, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend

"Shh, you don't need to cry, silly" Tobio gently rocked them from side to side

"I-i'm just really happy" Shouyou gripped onto Tobio's arms, pressing his lips against one

Kageyama smiled, kissing Shouyou's shoulder

"What do you want to watch?" he stayed behind Shouyou as he stole pieces of pancake from the redheads plate

"New Girl, I want to watch that first" Shouyou tilted his head back to look at his new boyfriend, the thought made him giggle "You're my boyfriend..."

Chuckling Kageyama kissed Shouyou's forehead

"Yes, I'm your boyfriend. Now finish eating up so when can start watching tv" Kageyama ruffled Shouyou's hair as he pulled away

A few hours into New Girl and Shouyou had fallen asleep, mumbling in his sleep

Tobio looked down at him, moving red hair from his boyfriends face

"Thank you for giving me a chance, for letting me inside" Tobio leaned down to kiss Shouyou's forehead when the boy opened his eyes. Brown staring into deep blue

"Tobio?" Shouyou raised his hand to slip his fingers through his boyfriends hair "I think I'm in love with you"

Kageyama looked surprised but soon his eyes closed as he pressed his lips against Shouyou's, whispering against his lips

"I'm in love with you too" that made Shouyou giggle, making Tobio grumble as he couldn't properly kiss his boyfriend.

Shouyou thought he would never find someone again, too afraid and scarred to start a new relationship, but Tobio changed everything, after years of trying he managed to break down the wall Shouyou created bit by bit

After 2 years of being together, Kageyama also became the owner of the flower shop.

They never saw or heard anything from Oikawa again and truth be told, Shouyou has forgotten everything. Being with Tobio made his days so much better.

Your days can be rough, your past can cause a trauma, but it can also get so much better in the future and Shouyou proved that to himself and to his friends. Tobio broke down the wall and slipped into his heart and Shouyou wasn't planning on ever letting that feeling go


End file.
